Jamais seul
by SuperMiss
Summary: Tag pour l'épisode V, 50, La rivière souterraine. Lancelot angst, Arthur whump. ONE SHOT


_Titre_: Jamais seul

_Auteur _: SuperMiss alias Nao-Asakura

_Disclaimer_ : _Kaamelott_, le bébé d'Astier, tatati tatata...

_Saison/spoiler _: tag de l'épisode 50, V (_la Rivière souterraine_), mais également mention d'épisodes précédents du livre V.

_Genre _: Lancelot angst, Arthur whump

_Note _: le tag, c'est les quelques trois minutes qui manquent souvent à la fin d'un épisode, dans n'importe quelle série, et pour lesquelles les fans se damneraient, mais qui ne doivent pas être représentées à l'écran.  
J'ai longtemps réfléchi à cette fin de livre V… Je ne prétends nullement qu'il s'agit là d'une suite, mais plutôt d'un petit aperçu des pensées des protagonistes, à la toute fin.

* * *

Le bain est froid, maintenant. A côté de lui, Arthur est si pâle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était bel et bien mort. Et pourtant… La tête entre les genoux, Lancelot soupire et voûte le dos. Comment peut-on s'être fourvoyé à ce point, c'est ce qu'il se demande à ce moment, quand il redresse la serviette rêche autour des épaules du roi. Et dans sa tête, ce "on", ce n'est pas Arthur, c'est lui-même, pauvre fou incapable d'ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. Manipulé, c'est le mot. 

Arthur s'agite, il ouvre les yeux. Voyant Lancelot, il ne dit rien, et son silence est… anormal, pense celui-ci. Il aurait dû crier, se mettre en colère. Lui demander pourquoi il l'avait sauvé, alors qu'il venait avec les pires intentions. Mais il ne dit rien de tout cela et le silence se prolonge.

Puis les yeux noirs du roi se posent sur la dague qui gît à terre devant lui. Si proche. Lancelot rompt alors le silence pour lancer d'une voix hésitante, presque ironique : "Ah non, sire, ne m'obligez pas à me sauver la vie une nouvelle fois !" Et contre toute attente, Arthur sourit, les yeux dans le vague. Il veut murmurer un dernier, "arrêtez de m'appeler sire", mais le cœur n'y est plus. Il frissonne, assit dans son propre sang.

"Pourquoi…" commence Lancelot. Mais il ne sait pas comment finir. Il est parti depuis trop longtemps, il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir le droit de demander.

"Je suis… " La voix est faible mais elle tranche le silence comme une lame affûtée "… fatigué. De tous ces débiles. Ils comprennent… rien.

-- Vous voulez dire, encore moins qu'avant ?" Mais il est encore trop tôt pour l'ironie ; Arthur tourne la tête sur le côté pour le regarder, la joue appuyée contre la baignoire. "Vous voulez vraiment pas me dire ce qui…" Là encore, les mots lui manquent. "Parce qu'ils vont bientôt arriver…" Il a un geste évasif en direction de la porte, qu'il a refermée, malgré le pêne fracassé. Sa main est rouge sombre, recouverte de sang séché, craquelé.

"C'est pas logique…" Ce n'est qu'un murmure, une ébauche de phrase. Il est si fatigué, même si les entailles sont à présent refermées. Même pour mourir, il ne peut pas avoir la paix, il faut encore qu'il explique, comme toujours. A vrai dire, il n'est pas certain de savoir lui-même, les raisons de son geste, les réponses aux questions qui tournent sans relâche dans sa tête. "Arthur, tu es infécond", et soudain la pythie en transe lui apparaît comme dans un flash. "… et rien ne sera plus triste que vous…" La voix du guide résonne dans ses oreilles, la même voix doucereuse qui lui susurrait au milieu d'un pré : "reposez-vous, faites ça en douceur…" Il frissonne violemment, perdu dans un cauchemar éveillé. Même le réconfort du trépas lui a été enlevé.

Lancelot voit bien que rien ne tourne rond, que les choses échappent à la logique, mais il n'est pas doué pour réconforter les autres. Aussi il préfère parler de lui, bien qu'il ne soit pas certain qu'Arthur l'écoute, ni même qu'il soit encore conscient. "Je croyais… qu'en tuant par amour…" Il bloque sur ce mot d'amour, il sait qu'il blesse, qu'il les blesse tous les deux. "… il m'a dit qu'en reprenant ce qui m'appartenait…" "…et j'ai pensé que je pourrais…" "Je voulais, lui montrer que j'en étais capable…" Ce sont juste les fragments d'un monologue, un soliloque qui ne mène nulle part, qui tourne en rond.

En fait, à mesure qu'il parle, il se rend compte qu'il lui ment, tout comme il se ment à lui-même. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'agit plus dans son intérêt propre. Triste pantin livré pieds et poings liés aux mains d'un sombre manipulateur aux plus obscurs desseins.

Maintenant qu'il se tient aux côtés du roi déchu, son ami qu'il a sorti trempé et sanguinolent de la baignoire quelques minutes auparavant , il n'est plus sûr de rien, et toute la rage qui l'animait semble avoir disparu. "Ce n'est pas logique." Peut être que le malheur se communique, et qu'avoir frôlé du bout des doigts celui d'un autre lui a ouvert les yeux sur le sien propre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lancelot était parti, décidé à retrouver le démon qui l'avait manipulé, usurpant son libre arbitre pour lui faire croire qu'il désirait la mort d'Arthur.


End file.
